


Friend's Trust

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: -Ish, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, can be read as platonic and/or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Claude approaches you when you're stressed out about the upcoming exam.





	Friend's Trust

Fishing really isn't your forte, you realize. With the all too important exam coming up, you've been feeling understandably stressed and ready to break down at a moment's notice. People always say that fishing is a relaxing hobby, so you figured it wouldn't hurt to give it a try, and you ended up renting a pole and some bait to use. The other students in the area were more than willing to help a beginner such as yourself out and offer you a quick tutorial and rundown of sorts before going back to their own little thing.

You don't know how long you've been sitting there now, but none of the fish were biting, and you were increasingly getting more and more annoyed and impatient at the stretched out silence. You thought fishing was supposed to help soothe the soul or something, but if anything, it just put you in an even worse mood than before you started out. You can't even feel bothered to hide the scowl on your face.

A cheerful laugh rings out to your side. "You'll scare all the fish away if you continue glaring like that."

You turn your attention away from the water and towards the newcomer, your expression letting up by the slightest amount when you see who it is. "Claude... You seem awfully carefree for someone who had to stay behind for extra lessons."

The man grins, not even bothered by a fraction at your teasing prod, and he casually shrugs his shoulders. "There's no shame in admitting you aren't perfect and asking somebody else for help when you need it."

You offer a thoughtful hum in response as you turn your head back to the body of water in front of you. "Hm, I suppose..." you answer in a distracted manner.

"So!" Claude claps his hands together before making his way over to sit beside you, his shoulder brushing against yours. His presence is a warm comfort, and you find yourself leaning closer to him. "What do you need help with?" He asks you.

Claude is a cheerful and kind man, and you've lost track as to how many times he has extended that kindness towards you. You drop your gaze, the grip on your fishing pole becoming a bit tighter as you try to figure out the words to say. You don't want to bother Claude with your worries, but at the same time, there was something about him that made you let down your guard and want to confine in him. You trust him.

"I guess..." you start with a whispered tone. "I'm a bit wound up because of the upcoming exam and everything."

It wasn't that you were a perfectionist of sorts, but you wanted to give it your best, and yet, in the back of your mind, it feels like your best might not be enough. Although you can understand the professor's lessons clearly while in class, reviewing the material in your spare time and trying to make them stick just didn't seem to work in your favour. You let out an undignified groan of defeat and bury your head into between your knees.

A firm pat on your shoulder stops you from further wallowing into your self-pity. "Hey, lighten up," Claude tries to assure you. "It's not like it's gonna be the end of the world if you fail."

You huff in slight irritation, lifting your head a bit and turning it to glare at the man. Easy for him to say. For someone like you in your position, how well you do in your studies plays a big part in how well your future prospects will be. You're not sure if Claude understands that, but you know full well that his encouragement had no sarcasm or ill intent. He truly does want to cheer you up, and you're unable to stay angry at him for long.

"It's not that simple," you argue with slumped shoulders. "It's an important exam."

"And your physical and emotional well-being is just as important," Claude shoots back without missing a beat. "Life's too short to worry so much about such things."

You end up pursing your lips into a slight pout. What Claude says is right, but it doesn't make you feel any more satisfied nor lessen the burden on your mind. You figure you spent more than enough time here already, so you start packing things up, Claude trailing behind you as you offer your unused bait to another student before proceeding to return your rented fishing pole.

"What are you gonna do now?" The Riegan heir asks, sparing you a sideglance as he rests his hands behind his head, taking a leisurely pace by your side.

"Don't know," you answer casually, staring straight ahead of you with no set destination in mind. Maybe a stroll around the Academy and taking in some of the sights might help alleviate the anxiety that weighs on your chest. Really, at this point, you'll do just about anything so long as it'll help you lift your spirits.

"In that case..."

A questioning look crosses over your features, and it turns to one of confused surprise when Claude unreservedly grabs your wrist and begins to gently tug you into a specific direction. "Come with me!" He suggests, but with his solid grip on you, it doesn't seem like he's going to give you any say on the matter. "I think I know juuust the thing that might help you!"

"I'm wary," you confess with a deadpan look, but despite your words and expression, there is a hint of excited curiosity in the back of your mind as to what your friend might possibly be thinking.

Claude feigns exaggerated hurt, speaking dramatically. "Oh, you wound me! Do I not have your trust?"

You can't help but playfully roll your eyes at the man's antics. In the end, you decide to humour him. Maybe he really does know what you need. Despite his usual behaviour, he can be quite perceptive towards other people. "Alright, fine. Lead the way, kind sir."

Claude grins from ear to ear, a wonderful laugh naturally falling from his lips as he eases his hold on you before practically dragging you away to who knows where. "I promise you won't regret it!"


End file.
